pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Maylene
Vs. Maylene is the seventh episode of the mini-series Pokémon Tales: Crystal. It aired 5/29/2018. Story Crystal is inside the Veilstone Department store, having a quizzical expression as she examines a TM. Crystal: And this will really teach my Pokémon a new move? Salesman: Yes it will! That is TM55, which teaches Scald! A boiling Water attack that can burn the opponent. Crystal: Hm. I don’t know. Salesman: Come now! If you have a Water Pokémon, then this move is for you! Quick as Water Gun but more devastating! Not as strong as Hydro Pump but can easily pick up the slack! For those taking on the gyms, this is a great substitute for a Hydro Pump attack! Crystal: Ugh! Fine. I’ll take it. How much? Salesman: $3000! Crystal: $3000?! Sounds like a ripoff to be sure! Crystal pays for the TM, as she opens a Pokéball to choose Buizel. Buizel: Bui bui! Crystal: Hey Buizel! I got this TM for you to teach you a new move! Buizel: Bui? Crystal places the TM on Buizel’s head, as the two glow white. The TM breaks apart and is sucked into Buizel, as the white light fades. Buizel looks at his hands, feeling no different. Crystal: Let’s try it out. Use Scald! Salesman: No! Not in here! Buizel inhales and then spews a stream of Scalding water out of his mouth. It hits a display stand, it steaming from the heat. Crystal and Buizel both look in surprise, then laugh sheepishly as the salesman stares them down. Crystal: Our bad. Buizel: Bui. Salesman: You can make up for it by buying more TMs. End Scene Crystal arrives at the Veilstone gym, where Maylene is leading a class. The martial arts students are all sparring, as Maylene spots Crystal enter. Maylene: Crystal! Maylene runs over, the two taking each other’s hands. Maylene: How have you guys been? Where’s Ian and Dawn? Crystal: They’re, not here. I had come to challenge you to a gym battle. Maylene: You battle me? Okay then! Have to admit I wasn’t expecting that. Crystal: Yeah, I’ve had a whirlwind of a journey these last several weeks. But I plan on meeting up with everyone at Lake Valor, and plan on having your gym badge to show off to them. Maylene: (Giggles) I think you’re getting ahead of yourself. Students! Clear the floor! We have a challenger! Connally! The students clear the floor as Connally enters the room and takes the referee’s position. Crystal and Maylene stand on opposite sides of the field. Connally: This will be a three on three battle! The winner will be the trainer with Pokémon still able to continue! Also, only the challenger may make substitutions! Maylene: I’ll start this battle with Gallade! Maylene throws her Pokéball, choosing Gallade. Gallade: Gallade! Crystal: Okay. Time to avenge our last loss! Chimecho, I choose you! Crystal throws her Pokéball, choosing Chimecho. Chimecho: Chime chime! Maylene: Let’s start with Shadow Sneak! Crystal: Block it with Synchronoise! Gallade’s arm is covered in a shadow, as he fades into the shadow. Gallade appears behind Chimecho, ready to slash at it. Chimecho lets out an inaudible cry with multi-colored sound waves, stopping Gallade in his tracks. Maylene: What?! Crystal: I chose Chimecho because the two share the Psychic type, allowing it to strike with Synchronoise. Now use Shadow Ball! Chimecho Levitates over Gallade’s head, floating back down behind him. Chimecho charges a Shadow Ball, firing it and blasting Gallade away. Gallade skids across the floor, using his hand to catch himself. Maylene: I wasn’t expecting such a combo. She negated our Shadow Sneak with sound. Gallade, Confusion! Crystal: Use your Confusion! Gallade’s and Chimecho’s eyes glow blue for Confusion, the energy waves colliding with each other. Gallade leaps through it, going for Slash. Crystal: Entrainment! Chimecho dances back and forth, glowing with a pink aura. Gallade slightly sways with the dance as well, glowing with that pink aura as well. Gallade goes to Slash at Chimecho, but his arm stops just short of Chimecho as he floats helplessly into the air. Maylene: What was that?! Crystal: Entrainment! Your ability is now Levitate! Now Chimecho, finish it with Shadow Ball! Chimecho charges and fires Shadow Ball, hitting Gallade in the air. Gallade falls and crashes into the ground, defeated. Connally: Gallade is unable to battle! The winner is Chimecho! Crystal: Yes! Well done, Chimecho! Chimecho: Chime chime! Maylene: (Returning Gallade) This isn’t good. I didn’t land a single blow in that encounter. (She takes a deep breath, then exhales) Okay. Go Croagunk! Maylene throws her Pokéball, choosing Croagunk. Croagunk: Cro. Croagunk shudders with Anticipation, looking back at Maylene. Maylene: I’m aware of its attacks. Let’s just be careful. Crystal: Chimecho, let’s end this quick! Use Confusion! Maylene: Sucker Punch! Chimecho’s eyes glow blue for Confusion, as Croagunk appears in front of Chimecho. He gives a Sucker Punch under the jaw, shooting Chimecho up and slamming it into the ceiling. Maylene: Now Low Sweep! Chimecho falls from the ceiling as Croagunk jumps after it, spin kicking Chimecho into the wall. Chimecho slides down defeated. Connally: Chimecho is unable to battle! The winner is Croagunk! Maylene: Nice shot, Croagunk! Croagunk: Cro. Crystal returns Chimecho, looking concerned. Crystal: I wasn’t expecting the Dark type Sucker Punch. Still, it’s my best option. Bronzor, I choose you! Crystal throws a Pokéball, choosing Bronzor. Bronzor: Bronze. Maylene: A Bronzor, huh? Cancels out our Poison Jab, and weakens our Fighting attacks. Croagunk, use Low Sweep! Crystal: Bronzor, use Iron Defense! Bronzor shimmers like iron, as Croagunk jumps and does a sweeping kick. Bronzor spins like a top from the blow. Crystal: Use that power in your Gyro Ball! Maylene: (Surprised) Shoot! Sucker Punch! Bronzor forms a silver ring around it as it uses Gyro Ball, as Croagunk collides with it using Sucker Punch. Bronzor is knocked and flipped back, while Croagunk bounces off his back off the floor. Crystal: If we’re going to beat it, we have to initiate the attack. Bronzor, Extrasensory! Maylene: Sucker Punch! Bronzor’s eyes glow gold as Croagunk punches it in the face. Bronzor floats backwards, then releases multiple golden energy rings, which hit and pin Croagunk in place. Croagunk howls in pain from the Extrasensory. Maylene: Quick, use Revenge! Croagunk glows with orange energy, releasing a powerful energy burst that envelops the field. The Revenge breaks through Extrasensory, hitting Bronzor hard. Crystal: Finish it with Gyro Ball! Maylene: Sucker Punch! Bronzor and Croagunk collide with Gyro Ball and Sucker Punch, both being knocked back. Bronzor keeps floating while Croagunk hits the ground defeated. Connally: Croagunk is unable to battle! The winner is Bronzor! Crystal: Alright! Just one more to go. (Tenses up) Against Lucario. Maylene: (Returning Croagunk) I’m glad you haven’t forgotten about my ace! Lucario, come on out! Maylene throws her Pokéball, choosing Lucario. Lucario: Hurah! Maylene: Let’s start with Bone Rush! Lucario forms an aura bone, then dashes forward at a blinding speed. Crystal: So fast! Lucario appears in front of Bronzor, swinging Bone Rush at it. Bronzor Levitates up and out of the way, each strike missing. Maylene: Its ability is Levitate. You can never be too sure with Bronzor. Crystal: So your ability is Levitate! That’s good to know in the future! Bronzor: Bronze. Maylene: Doesn’t matter. Aura Sphere! Bronzor glows with a blue aura, as storm clouds form along the ceiling. Lucario fires Aura Sphere, it exploding on contact with Bronzor. Bronzor drops to the ground defeated as it begins to rain on the field. Connally: Bronzor is unable to battle! The winner is Lucario! Crystal: (Returns Bronzor) You know Rain Dance? Maylene: What good will that do? Crystal grins widely, then giggles. Crystal: Thank you, Bronzor. You’ve set us up to take the win! (Draws a new Pokéball) Now Buizel! Come on out! Crystal throws the Pokéball, choosing Buizel. Buizel: Bui bui! Maylene: Alright Lucario! Let’s hit them with Power-Up Punch! Crystal: Aqua Jet! Lucario’s fist is surrounded in orange aura as he charges forward to punch Buizel. Buizel moves like a blur, appearing in front of Lucario and slamming it with a wall of Aqua Jet before he could finish the punch. The burst of water rockets Lucario back, him skidding and catching himself. Maylene: No way! Crystal: Buizel’s ability is Swift Swim! And our Water attacks are powered up! Like Scald! Maylene: Quick! Bone Rush! Buizel spews Scalding water, hitting Lucario head on. Lucario forms Bone Rush and spins hits bone, blocking out some of the attack. Crystal: Don’t stop! Sonic Boom to Aqua Jet! Buizel’s tails glow white, firing a powerful shock wave. The Sonic Boom hits the Bone Rush, destroying it and knocking Lucario back. Buizel moves as a blur with Aqua Jet. Maylene: Quick! Block it with Metal Claw! Lucario’s hand spikes glow silver like iron, forming energy claws over his paws. Lucario crosses his arms, blocking Aqua Jet with Metal Claw. Lucario swings his arms out, repelling Buizel. Maylene: Now Aura Sphere! Crystal: Sonic Boom! Lucario forms and fires Aura Sphere, Buizel launching Sonic Boom just as fast. The attacks collide and explode. Crystal: Scald! Buizel fires Scald, washing Lucario back and causing a burn. The rainclouds fade, the Rain Dance ending. Maylene: (Smirks) Let’s see how long you’ll last without that rain! Lucario, Power-Up Punch! Crystal: Aqua Jet! Lucario forms Power-Up Punch, as it collides with Aqua Jet. Buizel is sent flying, though the water slams into Lucario as well. His power rises as he suffers from a burn. Crystal: (Growls) At this rate, the power reduction from the burn will be worthless. Buizel! Let’s keep our distance and use Scald! Maylene: Push through with Bone Rush! Buizel spews Scald, as Lucario forms Bone Rush and spins it. The Bone Rush deflects the Scald as Lucario runs through it, startling Buizel. Crystal: Switch to Fury Cutter! Buizel stops Scald, scraping his paws together to form red energy blades. Lucario and Buizel clash with Bone Rush and Fury Cutter, the Fury Cutter getting stronger with each clash. The two slash and stalemate, pushing each other away without either one of them landing a blow. Lucario suffers from his burn. Maylene: So Bone Rush and most likely Metal Claw will be useless here. Go for Power-Up Punch! Crystal: Sonic Boom! Buizel fires Sonic Boom, as Lucario punches through it with Power-Up Punch. Lucario punches Buizel hard, sending him flying back. Lucario pants heavily as he suffers from his burn. Crystal: This is it. Our last attack. Buizel, Aqua Jet! Maylene: Power-Up Punch! Buizel shoots forward with Aqua Jet, as Lucario charges with Power-Up Punch. The attacks collide and create an explosion. When the smoke fades, both Pokémon are still standing. They grin at each other, then Buizel falls over defeated. Connally: Buizel is unable to battle! The winner… Lucario suffers from his burn, as he falls to the ground defeated as well. Connally: …is a draw! Neither side wins! Crystal: A tie?! Maylene: (Sighs in relief) I thought I was going to win there for a second. Maylene return Lucario, smiling. Maylene: Great job my friend. (Maylene approaches Crystal) As gym leader, I get to choose whether you obtain the gym badge in a tie. And after that thrilling battle, there is no debate. I am pleased to present to you the Cobble Badge! Maylene hands Crystal the Cobble Badge, as Crystal accepts it. Crystal: Thank you! I earned, the Cobble Badge! Main Events * Crystal uses TM 55 to teach Buizel Scald. * Crystal buys more TM, at least one more in the form of TM25. * Crystal has a draw with Maylene, earning the Cobble Badge. * Crystal's Chimecho is revealed to have learned Shadow Ball. * Crystal's Bronzor reveals that it knows Rain Dance, and its ability is Levitate. Characters * Crystal * Maylene * Connally * Salesman * Maylene's students Pokémon * Buizel (Crystal's) * Chimecho (Crystal's) * Bronzor (Crystal's) * Gallade (Maylene's) * Croagunk (Maylene's) * Lucario (Maylene's) Trivia * This episode was heavily inspired by the anime episode A Triple Fighting Chance! It featured Buizel battling Lucario that ended in a double knockout. It also featured rain on the field. * This is when Crystal is revealed to have bought TMs. We know she has taught at least Buizel and Pachirisu a TM move. ** This makes Crystal the first confirmed trainer to have taught more than one Pokémon a new move with a TM. * Bronzor is the only family of Pokémon that can have Levitate for its ability that can also have another ability instead. That is why I made sure to clarify what its ability was. * Crystal's strategy in defeating Gallade with Chimecho would later be used in battle against Sheila in Vs. Sheila. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Crystal Category:Pokémon Tales: Gym Leader battles Category:Pokémon Tales: Sinnoh gym leader battles